Harry Potter and Pikachu, World Adventures!
by countingtrees
Summary: Vampires are real? Harry struggles to grasp the fact that vampires actually glitter.
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked along, Pikachu hopping in time beside him. He knew he should've more thoroughly considered the potential issues arising from allowing Pikachu free reign outside of his ball, but the little electric mouse didn't deserve to be cramped inside. Plus, the lightning bolt scar and lightning bolt tail were just too cute of a pair. Or, at least, Ginny had said so.

Hermione, however, urged him time and time again of the repercussions at stake in allowing any creature such freedoms, especially one that could cause enough damage to kill (once he leveled up, of course). And yet, here he was, full trust in Pikachu to not a) wander off or b) land either of them in jail.

Just then, Pikachu came to a halt. Perching erect on its hind legs, the critter snapped its head around in search for something Harry couldn't see. Harry's confusion soon ceased, however, as a Houndoom came rushing out of the surrounding woods. He nearly screamed as he dashed to scoop up Pikachu, preparing to get them both away from the wild creature as quickly as possible. As he ran, however, he noticed an American voice not too far behind him.

"Houndoom, come back!"

The barking stopped, and Harry dared to turn his head in the direction of where the Houndoom was. Or, should have been. Standing in its place was a man whose skin seemed to radiate in the sunlight.

The man ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, I'm usually so careful with it. Is yours okay?" he asked, motioning to Pikachu.

Harry set the pokemon down. "Yeah, just a little startled." He ran his hand through his hair and laughed nervously. "I would comment on your Houndoom being out of its ball irresponsibly, but clearly I'm not one to talk."

"Yeah," the man mumbled, glancing up at the sky. His eyes, in the sun's reflection, appeared a rich honey in color, contrasting greatly with Harry's bright green.

Without another word, the man turned and disappeared back into the forest, clutching Houndoom in his fist as he went. Harry, although befuddled, could think of no reason to follow him and instead decided to continue on his way.

Pikachu, however, was not yet done with this mystery man.


	2. Why Does He Sparkle?

Something seemed off, and the pokemon knew it. As far as it knew, humans weren't supposed to sparkle the way this one did. It was as if his skin was diamonds, beautiful in the sun's afternoon rays. Maybe he had been sweating? But Pikachu had seen Harry sweat before (mostly before exams and while talking to Ginny) and it was nothing like this. Something was different about this human, and Pikachu was itching to know what.

Without waiting for Harry's permission, Pikachu ran off in the direction of the man. If nothing else, at least it could find out whether or not his skin glittered in the dark too. And maybe, if it could be so lucky, Houndoom would be out again with loose lips.

It took Harry all of two minutes to find Pikachu after realizing it had scampered off. When he did, he found the creature spying on the pair from earlier, ears and eyes fully alert. Sure that there was a good reason for this, Harry crouched down behind the bush with Pikachu, keeping a keen eye out for signs of danger that could come to his precious pokemon. Or himself. Mostly himself. This is Harry Potter we're talking about.

The man stood there, hands in his pockets, while Houndoom searched the area for something. His nose was pressed to the ground, inhaling grass and dirt in order to please his master, and then he bolted upright. Harry stifled a gasp, realizing the pokemon knew exactly where they were - or at least that they were. The Houndoom spun its head in every direction, certain something somewhere was watching him.

And then he locked eyes with Harry.

Pikachu, moving faster than he had before (level up, speed 2!), quickly dug the invisibility cloak out from Harry's bag. How it fit in there, Pikachu didn't know, but that didn't matter right now. Harry, transfixed by the foreign pokemon, failed to notice Pikachu heaving the cloak over the two of them (good job helping, Harry). The disappearing act threw the Houndoom for a loop and disoriented him.

Pikachu learned confusion!

Houndoom had reared up, ready to charge, but in its confusion it hurt itself instead. Neither Harry nor Pikachu knew how, but they watched as Houndoom's legs gave out from under him in defeat.

"Huh. Must be a low level," Harry muttered, resulting in a sharp bite from Pikachu in efforts to quiet him. It failed.

"Ow! What gives?!"

"Who's there?" the strange man yelled into the void of trees. He seemed frantic, but he also held his ground in preparation.

Harry held his breath for five seconds while he debated whether to unveil himself or not. As he moved to reveal himself, Pikachu ran out from underneath and hid under another bush nearby. No way it was about to risk whatever that man...that thing would do. It loved Harry, but at the same time, Hermione treated it better. Not that Harry treated it poorly, but...there's something to be said about someone who knows how to properly brush a pokemon. The bristles of the thorny bush we not unlike its hairbrush.

Poor Harry, it thought. So dumb yet so proud.


	3. Those Potions Suck, Harry

Harry stood up, much to Pikachu's dismay, and faced the challenger head on. The man whipped around, faster than any human Pikachu had ever seen move (but also Harry was a lazy piece of **** so who knows what real humans move like), and caught Harry's gaze while summoning the fainted Houndoom back into its ball.

"Is it...dead?" Harry asked quietly. Pikachu struck its face with its paw - surely Harry wasn't this stupid, was he? Maybe he was. Maybe the pokemon had been lying to itself all these years.

"Has your pokemon never fainted?" the man asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. This motion also seemed a little inhuman to Pikachu, a little too calculated.

"No? He dies a lot, but I revive him with these magic potions." Harry dug through his bag and produced a handful of those red potions Pikachu hated so much. If only Harry had been better at calling attacks, it wouldn't have to drink so many of them.

The man stared Harry blankly in the eye with what Pikachu could only guess was pure pity, but he shook it off instead of pressing the issue further. "My name's Edward, are you a trainer as well?" Edward didn't extend his hand toward Harry, nor did he step forward into the light peering out from the leaves.

"You don't know me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Should I?" Edward maintained a friendly disposition but was visibly put off my Harry's cocky attitude.

"Everyone knows me, I'm Harry Potter! The famous Harry Potter! I single-handedly killed Lord Voldemort!" At this, Pikachu scurried off to a different bush farther away from Harry - it wasn't going to sit here and listen to Harry claim to have defeated the world's most powerful wizard without the help of his friends and literally everyone else at Hogwarts. Pikachu of course had helped as well and played a major role in the event, but no one gave it credit.

From the new distance, Pikachu was able to more closely observe this Edward creature. He was unlike any human it had ever seen, pale as snow and sculpted as Adonis- well, maybe a little less than Adonis. Like a weathered Adonis. Erosion-ridden Adonis. Maybe just a piece of rock, really.

Never mind, he looked like a regular human but pale and sparkly.

As Edward and Harry carried on about whatever stupid thing Harry had probably said, Pikachu snuck up behind the mystery man and scratched his ankle (Harry, being the dumb**** he was, never replaced Pikachu's scratch, but at least it finally came in handy).

"Ow!" Edward cried, reeling from Pikachu's baby attack at an - again - unusual speed. But Pikachu noticed what it needed to know: the man was ice cold, and no blood escaped his open wound. In fact, the skin closed right in front of its eyes.


End file.
